Sunfish (K03)
---- The AP Sunfish (Motto: "Doen God se werk met ander mense se geld." Literally: "Doing God's work with other people's money.") is the third domestically produced vessel of The Aykhal Pact. She was initially laid down in XXXX at Gunfox Industries shipyard near Mukumbura as one of five ships of the Alyonushka class. These were laid down during the Alliance Wars as part of the Aykhal fleet buildup during that conflict. However, two were canceled at the end of hostilities, and the remaining two were suspended. Originally designated Rabbit Junk, she was finally launched as Sunfish (the first Aykhal Fleet ship to receive this name) in March XXXX, after the Alyonushka class re-build Aurora was canceled. A number of changes were incorporated into the design prior to and during construction, drastically cutting down her size and modifying her overall build into new classification. The name "Sunfish" was given based on her new appearance, and she was re-designated family to the new K class of vessel, operating as a light carrier, cargo, and reconnaissance, communications and electronic warfare vessel. After her modernization, with the installation of the new SunFlare Missile system, she was seconded as a multi-role light missile cruiser/carrier, with capabilities of servicing both Juliett class, Tango class, and India class attack craft. The Admiralty had originally planned to give Sunfish a complete rebuild on the lines of AP Hresvelgr, but due to high costs this was abandoned. Sunfish was instead given a more austere, but still extensive modernization. The changes included major improvements to the accommodation, including the installation of new air conditioning and air filtration systems. The cargo hold was completely rebuilt and the new XD Type 2984 radar was to be installed. The retractable 'flight deck' was modified and included a new 12 inch armored deck, a new robotic arm was fitted as well as new lift gear and mirror sights. As well, an overhaul of the electrical systems: emergency generators were fitted to give additional power outside of that generated from her own "GMk" reactor, and completely new avionics and communications systems were installed, as well as an aft-mounted heavy communications boom, the details of which remain classified. New life support systems were also installed, as well as extended room for crew supplies. It was decided that Sunfish would have her guns removed and replaced by the SunFlare Missile system, though her aft 30mm gun turret was retained. All of Sunfish’s original machinery and equipment was fully overhauled, and emergency counter-measure systems and early-warning systems were installed and fitted into her on-board arrangement. This refit was budgeted to cost around R15 million and although expensive was still more than three times cheaper than building a new ship. Sunfish was placed on indefinite reserve to the fleet in XXXX, operating independently as a privateer vessel against both Alliance Navy and Ordo Imperialis shipping as part of The Aykhal Pact's "Chasseur" campaign. AP Sunfish operates today within The Aykhal Pact as part of Abwehr by the Union of South Eurasia. Sunfish/Abwehr offices are based off-world, and remain unrecorded. AP Sunfish is currently captained by kino.tchailenov.